kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe the Lion Collection
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: '''''1 in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated)'' ''A in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Aladdin 1'' # ''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar'' # ''Aladdin and The King of Thieves'' # ''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' # ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 1'' # ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' # ''The Aristocats'' # ''Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire'' # ''Animal Armageddom'' ''B in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Balto 1'' # ''Bambi 1'' # ''Bambi 2'' # ''Beauty and the Beast 1'' # ''Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas'' # ''The Black Cauldron'' # ''Brother Bear 1'' # ''Brother Bear 2'' # ''A Bug's Life'' ''C in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Cinderella 1'' # ''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' # ''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' # '''Clash of the Dinosaurs' ''D in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Dinosaur 2000'' # ''Dumbo'' # '''''Dinosaur Planet' # '''''Dinosaur Revolution' ''E in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''The Emperor's New Groove 1'' # ''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' # ''The Emperor's New School (TV Show)'' # ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' ''F in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''The Fox and the Hound 1'' # ''The Fox and the Hound 2'' # ''Frozen (2013)'' ''G in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''A Goofy Movie'' ''H in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Hercules (1997)'' # ''Home on the Range'' # ''Horton Hears a Who (2008)'' # ''House of Mouse (Clips Only)'' # ''How to Train Your Dragon 1'' # ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1'' # ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' ''I in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Ice Age 1'' # ''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' # '''''Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs' # '''''Ice Age 4 Continental Drift' ''J in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''The Jungle Book 1'' # ''The Jungle Book 2'' # '''''Jurassic Fight Club' # ''Jurassic Park 1, 2, and 3'' # ''Jurassic World'' ''K in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Kung Fu Panda 1'' # ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' # ''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' ''L in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Lady and the Tramp 1'' # ''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' # ''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' # ''Lilo and Stitch 1'' # ''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' # ''The Lion King 1'' # ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' # ''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' # ''The Little Mermaid 1'' # ''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' # ''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning'' # ''The Little Mermaid (TV Show)'' ''M in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Madagascar 1'' # ''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' # ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' # ''Merry Madagascar'' # ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' # ''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' # ''Mickey's House of Villains (Clips Only)'' # ''Mickey Mouse Works (Clips Only)'' # ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' # ''Monsters, Inc.'' # ''Mulan 1'' # ''Mulan 2'' ''O in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Oliver and Company'' ''P in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Peter Pan 1 (1953)'' # ''Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land'' # ''Pinocchio (1940)'' # ''Pocahontas 1'' # ''Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World'' # ''Planet Dinosaur'' # '''''Primal Carnage' # ''The Princess and the Frog'' ''R in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''The Rescuers'' # ''The Rescuers Down Under'' # ''Rio 1'' # ''Rio 2'' # ''The Road to El Dorado'' # ''Robin Hood (1973)'' # ''Ralphie Video'' ''S in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Shrek 1'' # ''Shrek 2'' # ''Shark Tale'' # ''Sleeping Beauty'' # '''''Speckles the Tarbosaurus' # ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' # ''The Sword in the Stone'' ''T in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Tangled with Rapunzel'' # ''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' # ''Tarzan and Jane'' # ''Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show)'' # ''Treasure Planet'' # ''The Land Before Time'' ''W in Alphabetical Order:'' # ''Walking with Dinosaurs 2013'' # '''''Walking with Dinosaurs 1999' # '''''When Dinosaurs Romed America' # ''Wreck-It Ralph'' # ''Wizard of the Walary Place the Movie' Category:Browse Category:Misfit